What kind of job is it?
by Azure Frost
Summary: my first fanfic of this pair. just a story about their past and their current life at the military but Maes is alive. before manga ends. sucky summary. please, read and review :D


Hello, there!

Welcome to my newest story!

Sorry for the bad grammar ^^"

Hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: FMA and 'the way you look at me' are not my own.

No one ever saw me like you do

All the things that I could add up too

I never knew just what a smile was worth

But your eyes see everything without a single word

Roy looked up at the ceiling. He was avoiding his stack of paperwork. He smiled to himself. He was thinking about a certain lieutenant. Her rare small smile. Her beautiful sharp amber eyes. Hey, what the hell was he thinking about? He scratched the back of his head, shaking his head. He tried to sign his paperwork but failed miserably. Roy was smiling, again. He was too much absorbed in imagining his first lieutenant's eyes. How deep and amazing they were so he didn't realize the four pairs of eyes which were staring at him.

"Hey, Fuery. Is the Colonel alright?" a sound known as Havoc asked his partner. His voice was like a whisper."I don't know, Havoc. He was smiling not grinning. I think there is something in his mind. Something... good?" Fuery said to Havoc, still gazing at the Colonel. He was afraid his superior notice what he was saying.

"Hawkeye, do you know what happened to the Colonel?" Havoc asked Riza who was diligently working at her paperwork. Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc turned to look at Riza. She turned her gaze from the paperwork to the Colonel, raising an eyebrow."Sir?" Roy didn't realize Riza's voice. "Sir?" Riza tried again, this time louder. She sighed and stood up. She walked to the colonel's desk. "Sir?" her voice was stern but there was a hint of concern in it. "The paperwork won't sign itself, sir." She talked again. This comment was gaining his superior's attention."Oh, I'm sorry lieutenant. I was... I was just..."

"Stop daydreaming, sir. You won't go home early if you're doing so." Riza walked back to her desk. Roy laughed sheepishly. He glared at his subordinates, who were trying to hide their laughter. Who's the commanding officer, actually? Roy frowned at his thought.

Time went by. He was signing his paperwork when Havoc and Breda standing at the door frame, saluting. "Chief, we're going home." Havoc said. "Hn." Roy waved his hand nonchalantly at the direction of Havoc and Breda and back to his work. Havoc and Breda was out of sight when Fuery saluting Roy timidly and out of the room. Falman was settled his desk and walked out of the room, saluting his superior at the door frame. Falman walked out of the door silently. Riza was still working on her paperwork, so was Roy. Riza finished her work as she laid her last paperwork to her paperwork pile."All done, sir?"

"Just one more, Lieutenant. One more." His eyes were still gazing at his paperwork. Riza was just smiling at his response. Roy looked up to see her comrade smiling warmly at him and he smiled back, causing the Lieutenant to look away."Nah, it's done. Let us go home, Lieutenant. I'll walk you home tonight." Riza glanced up at her colone. "That's not necessary, Sir."

"I 's a command actually." Said Roy. Riza just nodded and walked across the room. She took their jacket and wore hers. She then gave the colonel his jacket. Riza collected all the paperwork and saved it in the right place. Roy was waiting for her at the Headquarter's gate."Sir."

"Let's go, Lieutenant." They walked in silence. Don't bother to break the silence until they reach their destination.

'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me

It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece

You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be

I never know what you see

But there's somethin' in the way you look at me

"Mr. Mustang? What are you doing?" A blond haired little girl asked the boy next to her.

"It's Roy, Riza. Why do I have to remind you about this?" the boy answered the question with another.

"O-okay, R-Roy, what are you doing?" the girl asked again timidly.

"I'm making you a tiara." He said, looking up at her with a smile. "Nah, it's done." The boy put his own made tiara on top of the girl's head. "You look beautiful." Roy said. There was a faint red on his cheeks.

"T-thank you, Roy. But, what's this for?" Riza asked him again, pointing at her tiara.

"We'll play. I am a prince and you'll be the princess. You'll be on top of the tree and I'll save you. The tree is a tower. You can climb right?" Roy stated to her, pointing at the tree beside them."Y-yes. But, I'm wearing a skirt by now."

"You can step on my shoulder." She hesitated, but did it anyway. He bent down in one knee in front of the tree. Riza stepped on his shoulder and climbed up to the tree safely. Roy ran to the other direction, taking two wooden stick. One became his horse and the other became his sword. Roy ran back to the tower, holding his horse and sword in each of his hand. He fought with the 'dragon', bushes near the tree. Roy had won the battle; he saved Riza by picking her down from the tree. He lifted her bridal style and sat her down on the grass.

"You alright, princess?" the prince sat next to the princess.

"Um, y-yes." Riza answered, soft smile graced her lips.

"When will the marriage held?" Roy asked Riza bluntly.

"M-marriage?" Riza asked in confusion.

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you read a fairytale about the prince and the princess?" Riza shook her head, looking at her lap.

"Uh, well. In fairytale, the prince will marry the princess and live happily ever after in their big palace. I'll tell you about all the fairytale I know every night, start on today." The girl just stared at her friend in awe then nodded.

"Where were we? Ah, marriage, right? Wait a minute." Roy stood up and ran to somewhere. Some minutes later, he got back to the tree, bringing a ring made of grass, a ring made by him. He panted and bent down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, princess Riza?"

If I could freeze a moment in my mind

It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine

I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still

'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel

A kiss won't hurt, right? Roy asked himself in his mind. He bit his lower lip. He didn't know what had happened to him that makes him think about kissing Riza. Crazy. Insane. Yeah, that's what makes him thinking about this. His mind was driving him insane, crazy. He didn't realize a constant concerned stare which was shot right to his direction.

"Sir? Are you alright? What's happened?"

"Huh? It's nothing, Riza. Nothing." He could feel butterflies were dancing inside his stomach. It was so right to say her name, he didn't know why. It was just like his mouth was made to say it.

"Really, sir?" Riza lifted one of her eyebrow hearing his superior calling her by her first name.

"Yes. It's nothing. Good night."

"Good night, sir. Don't kill yourself on your way home, sir." Roy grinned and took a step back, Riza turned to unlock the door.

"Hawkeye?""Yes, sir?" Riza turned her back to the door. Roy took a step forward to Riza, two, and three. Now, he was right in front of her. Riza shifted uncomfortably, her back touched the door. Okay. This is it. If I'm going to die because of her bullets, then just die. I won't feel the pain, right? Roy thought to himself. He looked at her in the eyes, letting the amber orbs absorbed him from reality. He leaned in and kissed Riza on her right cheek. He whispered her a 'good night' and left her. She was stunned, didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Colonel!" Riza yelled. That was the only thing she could say.

"Huh? W-what is it, lieutenant?" Roy turned around, he was afraid. He thought that Riza would point her gun at him. But, he found that she didn't.

"Come in, sir. I have hot chocolate for us." Roy smiled at Riza and made his way towards the apartment.

'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me

It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece

You make me believe that there's nothing in this world

I can't beI never know what you see

But there's somethin' in the way you look at me

"W-what should I say?" Riza stuttered.

"You're supposed to say 'yes' Riza." Roy scowled.

"Uh, y-yes, I will." Roy smiled at her response. He kissed her right cheek hesitantly then pulled away. His cheeks reddened. Roy looked at the ring at his hand and slid it to Riza's finger, at the place where an engagement ring should be placed. Her eyes widened at Roy's action. Riza's face was flustered. Roy placed a hand on Riza's hand and took her hand in his.

"Let's go home, Riza."

"Uh-huh." She gave him a response. He led her to the house, still holding her hand. When they past Berthold's room, Berthold stepped out of his room.

"Roy Mustang." Roy and Riza froze at their place. They turned their body to face Berthold. Berthold was looking at them, their intertwined hands actually. Roy looked at the direction Berthold looked at, so did Riza. They pulled their hand away and put them behind their back.

"Your playing time is over, Roy. Get back to the laboratory now. Go make dinner, Riza." Berthold stepped back to his room and Roy followed behind him. Riza was about to go to the kitchen when he heard Roy called her name.

"Riza, I'll tell a story for you tonight. Don't go to your dreamland before I come, okay?" Riza nodded and turned to go to the kitchen to make dinner.

There was a knock on the door. Riza ran towards the door. She opened the door and found Roy standing on the doorway.

"Hey, Riza." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Riza opened the door wider so Roy could enter the room.

"...the prince and the princess got married and they lived happily ever after."

"Does the story always end up in happy ending?""Yes. I wish our life has a happy ending too." He smiled at Riza. They were sitting on Riza's bed. Riza yawned."I'll go to my bedroom then. You look night Riza." Roy got up from the bed and was about to leave when he heard Riza called his name."Roy?"

"Hm?" Hearing his name being called, Roy turned his body to face Riza.

"Would you like to accompany me tonight? I... I'm afraid..."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Witches and ghosts." She said honestly.

"Okay." Roy got back to the bed and sat beside Riza. Riza lay on her bed, so did Roy. Just a few minutes later, Riza had gone to her dreamland. Roy smiled at the girl laid next to him then lifted the blanket up to her neck. He kissed her forehead and embraced her body tightly. Roy leaned his forehead on hers and drifted to a deep slumber. He smiled of the thoughts that he would have the most amazing dream tonight.

I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes

All I know is it happens every time

"Your hot chocolate, sir." She said, giving the colonel his mug.

"It's Roy to you. We're off duty, Riza."

"Yes, sir. I mean Roy." Roy grinned at himself.

"Where's Hayate?"

"He's sleeping." Riza said, looking at her hound.

"What are we going to do now?" the colonel asked the lieutenant.

"I don't know. Maybe, you can tell me one of your fairytale." Riza stated.

"Hmm, good idea." Roy turned to face his lieutenant and began the story.

'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me

It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece

You make me believe that there's nothing in this world

I can't beI never know what you see

But there's somethin' in the way you look at me

Roy was signing his paperwork when Riza entered the door. Riza was startled at the sight of her colonel signing his paperwork this early. Since when he comes so early?

"Hey, Riz-I mean lieutenant." Roy waved his hand at Riza.

"Morning, sir." She saluted him.

"What are you doing this early, sir?" Roy frowned at her question.

"Do you think I'm incapable of coming early, Hawkeye?"

"No, I didn't mean it, sir." Riza walked to her desk and sat down. The paperwork she had to work on was at the corner of her desk. She gazed at her colonel's direction and found he was smiling at her. What is going on? She looked back at her paperwork and started to work on it.

By the noon, Roy and Riza had finished their paperwork. Roy was bored and tried to get some sleep. Riza began to read her book, didn't bother to look at the sleeping colonel. Maes Hughes dropped at Mustang's office. He entered and walked to his friend's desk.

"He is sleeping." Maes pouted. "Why don't you wake him up, lieutenant?"

"He had finished his paperwork." Riza answered without looking up at Maes, still reading her book.

"Hey, he is mumbling something." Maes told Roy's subordinates. Fuery, Havoc, Breda, and Falman stared at the colonel. Everyone was silent, waiting for the colonel to say something. Riza was still reading.

"I lhove you prinhcess Riza, whill yhou mharry mhe?" Maes tried to hide his laughter, so did all the subordinates. Riza looked up from her book, gazing at the colonel quizzically. There was a little shade of red on her face.

"What?" She glared at everyone in the room, a vein popped on her temple.

"He is proposing you, Hawkeye. What's your answer?" Maes looked at Riza, grinning widely.

"He isn't, Lieutenant Colonel."

"What if he is?"

"He will never do that." There was a yawn from Roy's direction.

"What are you doing here, Maes?" Roy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. His eyes were half open.

"I'm watching you propose to Hawkeye." Maes looked back at Roy.

"What? Propose? What kind?"

"Marriage. What else?" Maes answered shortly. Roy's eyes were now wide open, his jaw fell to the floor. Havoc and all the subordinates were looking at him, trying to stop their laughter but they couldn't help it. They were laughing so hard. But the colonel and his lieutenant's glare shut their mouth up.

"Get yourself a wife, Roy. Asked her seriously another time, okay?" Maes whispered to Roy's ear and ran out of the office. Everyone was giggling, except the colonel and lieutenant of course.

"MAES!" Roy screamed. All of his subordinates ran from the office, afraid of bullets and flame.

The way you look at me

"Good morning, Riza." Roy greeted Riza when she woke up."Morning." She replied quietly, hesitating of something.

"Roy, what do you want to be when you're getting older? Uhh, just a random question. You don't have to…"

"Hmm, I want to stop the war. I don't wanna see people in pain." Riza smiled at him, she gave him a soft and warm smile. "Good luck." Riza said to Roy, smile was still gracing her lips."Thank you and how about you, Riza?" Roy asked her.

"Hmm, I'll help you to catch your dream. I'll be by your side and help you." She answered sweetly.

"Thanks, Riza. If I become the Fuhrer, you'll become the first lady, okay?"

"Okay, but what kind of job is it?"

-Owari-

Did I really finish it? I can hardly believe it!

How was that?

Thanks for reading anyway :D

Leave me a review , would you ?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
